


Werewolves (Not Monsters)

by AlexisDevanne



Series: Tales of a True Alpha & His Beloved Beta [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha & Beta, Expanding on an Episode, Feels, M/M, Smut with Love, Werewolf Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why me?” Liam asked Scott. “Yesterday. Both Kira and Stiles tried to get through to you but you didn’t respond. It was like they didn’t even register on your radar and you known them for way longer than me. At least I think you have. But when I said your name you… stopped. And I guess I still don’t get why. Why was I different?”</p><p>Set during/after Season 4 ‘s finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves (Not Monsters)

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the series is finally up! Also you DON'T have to read the other parts to understand this one. Since every part revolves around their specific episode, they basically work as stand-alones.
> 
> Unbeta’d.

_Everything was so dark. Nothing really came into focus. Only one voice would ever reached him in the shadows of his mind. And that voice told him to kill anyone that stood before him. It specified to always aim for the most innocent life in a group. His mission was to extinguish that life and then to let himself be killed by a force more sinister._

_And the Berserker obeyed. Because the Bone Woman ordered him to._

~x~x~

“Scott, Scott…” panted the beta. He had one hand covering his face with flustered embarrassment while the other one gripped the bed sheets tight for dear life.

Before him, between his parted legs, Scott was kneeling with both hands on Liam’s bare thighs. The alpha’s mouth working his beta’s length at a torturing pace.

They where at Scott’s bedroom and Scott himself was still fully dressed—or as dressed as a tattered undershirt with completely ripped cargo pants could be considered. Once in the room Scott wasted no time in sitting Liam down on the bed and pulling his jeans and briefs down to his knees.

Liam’s little moans were everything to Scott right now. And Scott wanted- no, **needed** to show Liam just how much Scott was indebted to that tender voice for reaching him when the alpha required it the most.

So with that in mind Scott swallowed Liam’s cock whole and tried to savior everything that his beta singlehandedly had given him back. 

~x~x~

_He was hurting people. He knew this but was unbothered by it. Or maybe he should say he couldn’t be bothered by it because right then emotion was a distant concept to him. All he knew was the animal instinct to obey the leader of the pack, **La Loba**. And that instinct told him to fight. So he did._

_The faces he was fighting were familiar to him. Yet the Berserker couldn’t really reconcile any of them with anything of importance. That familiarity was gone with his humanity. His human attachments simply didn’t matter anymore. Did they ever?_

_He couldn’t remember. He wasn’t allowed to remember._

_For the longest time the Berserker had felt the need of an anchor to keep himself tied to his humanity. As of late he had had to make due with being his own anchor. But how was he supposed to keep doing that when the anchor himself was damaged and no longer human?_

_How was a monster supposed to keep himself human?_

_It just wasn’t possible. But why should the Berserker let that bother him? Nothing really mattered now. No one did. Not even himself. Just the orders he was given to follow. Just the orders and-_

_“It’s Scott?”_

~x~x~

Another whimper as Scott nibbled at the small of Liam’s back. With his beta now fully naked, Scott could appreciate how Liam’s entire backside was littered hickies left by his alpha. And it just felt so good to adorn Liam with his love-marks. Everywhere from his neck and shoulders to his back and legs were peppered with Scott’s lips in a show of complete cherishment for his beta’s body.

Once finished leaving his last mark on the freshman’s tantalizing skin, the alpha slowly ran a hand down Liam’s spine—eliciting shivers from his beta.

His beta…

Who knew that the boy that Scott had bitten in a last-ditch effort to save a life would mean so much to Scott in the end? So much so that Scott would be damned if he didn’t spend the night—or even the rest of his life—showing Liam just how much it meant to Scott to have the freshman in his life.

Scott didn’t want to stop until he had successfully poured out all his affection on Liam. And so his hands cupped Liam’s ass cheeks and spread them apart. Scott tried not to show how exhilarated he felt at the sound of Liam’s startled yelp when Scott proceeded to eat his ass out.

~x~x~

_That voice… Who did it belong to? Why could he hear it? Why was it important?_

_Other faces tried to get in his way but Scott effortlessly shoved those bodies away. He just needed to get to that voice. And once he did he grabbed the owner of said voice by the throat and realized exactly what this moment was._

_The most innocent life in a group. The one he needed to extinguish. This was it. The end of his mission. All he needed to do was make that life bleed. And he would. Or he would have if the sound of it hadn’t rattled his bones to the core._

_“Scott,” the voice whispered and he froze. That name… he knew that name. But **no**! It did **not** matter. All the Berserker needed to do was plunge the bone dagger into his target’s heart and it would all be over. He needed it to be over!_

_“Scott, Scott, listen, listen, listen!”_

_That name again. Why couldn’t he detach himself from it?_

_“You’re not a monster! You’re a werewolf!”_

_Those words. What was happening? Why did his mind felt so fragmented right then? And a werewolf? The animal inside of him had latched itself to that term and wouldn’t let go. But if he was a werewolf then-_

_“Like me.”_

_Like him… Like his beta… That voice… That was the voice of his beta._

_His beta? That’s right. His name is Scott and he was a werewolf. And the boy in his grasp was his one true animal connection. The Bone Woman was a false figure. Their bond wasn’t real. Their bond wasn’t true. Only one mattered._

_Liam._

~x~x~

Having cummed already on two separate occasions, Liam’s oversensitized body was completely pliant to Scott’s ministrations. Scott was sitting on his ankles—with Liam sitting on his lap with both legs wrapped around Scott’s waist as the alpha’s throbbing cock kept fucking into Liam’s willing hole.

Liam’s inner walls were warm and tight around Scott’s dick and it just felt so perfect to be there. Scott had one hand on Liam’s hip to keep him in place as he rutted into Liam’s ass. Scott’s other hand was pressed between Liam’s shoulder blades to keep the beta’s body as close to him as he physically could.

Both had their chins resting on the other’s shoulders—panting short breaths as they continued losing themselves in the pleasure of fulfilling their most carnal desires. Liam’s blunt nails gripped Scott’s biceps as the alpha kept plowing into him—and subsequently the beta let out a guttural moan when the hand that previously been on his hip moved to grasp his hypersensitive cock once more.

“Scott,” Liam whimpered, his whole body trembling because of his alpha’s ministrations. “I don’t think I can again,” he said against Scott’s shoulder. “I’ve cummed so much already.”

The alpha slowed down on his attentions and cupped the side of Liam’s face—pulling their faces apart so that they could look at each other.

Liam’s lips were red and swollen—no doubt a similar state to which Scott’s were in. And Liam’s entire face and body had this glow to it that made Scott just want to kiss him all over again despite how sweaty their bodies had become at this point.

But the eyes. The eyes were pools of blue that Scott could swim in forever if given the option. Scott never wanted to be without them again.

“You can,” Scott assured, delicately combing the hair out of Liam’s forehead with his fingers. “And you know why I know?” Scott asked and smiled when Liam shook his head in answer. “Because you’re you, and because you’re mine just like I’ll always be yours.”

Liam swallowed. “You’re mine?” the beta questioned tentatively and Scott nodded in the affirmative—lopsided grin ever present. Liam then cupped Scott’s face with both hands and crashed their mouths together. Scott let out a surprised moan when Liam’s tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. A permission that Scott eagerly granted.

After making out for at least a minute, Liam pulled his face away and stared directly into Scott’s eyes. He licked his lips then and Scott couldn’t help wanting to follow the action. But first his beta.

“Then f-fuck me harder,” Liam stuttered his command. And Scott… well Scott just dived in again without restraint. Because together there was literally nothing they couldn’t do.

~x~x~

_Up until the point where Peter threw that bench at Liam, Scott had never really understood the saying that betas gave power to alphas. Yeah he thought he understood the concept before but he was wrong._

_It’s not about power in numbers. It’s not even about bringing different skill sets to the table. Yeah Scott had a pack before Liam. And the need to keep his friends safe is what had always catapulted him forward._

_But the moment Peter tried to put the hurt on Liam **everything** changed. When a bond between an alpha and a beta is true… there’s really no other force that can equal it._

_Scott would do absolutely anything to keep Liam safe. Scott never cared about power; he cared about people. And even when Scott needed all the help he could get, he never forced Liam into doing anything he wasn’t ready for. Scott nurtured, never abused. He was even willing to let go of his beta if that’s what Liam thought was best for him._

_Because of that he had acquired Liam’s full trust. A payoff so huge that Liam was willing to face down his biggest fears just to save Scott. Liam’s pure drive was the beacon that alight Scott’s flame once more after having it almost extinguished. Liam’s innocence kept Scott from killing and becoming a monster._

_And when Peter tried to squash that flame… all caps were off._

_The reason betas make alphas stronger was because of love. Simple as that. And that bond of love between them was what equipped an alpha with the power to do unimaginable things in order to defend that bond. An alpha’s power was not for destruction. It was for the purpose of protection._

_And any alpha that did not understand that deserved to be stripped away of that title._

~x~x~

Scott woke up to the sweet sensation of someone drawing circles above his heart with a finger. With a quiet yawn he opened his eyes to the image of Liam shyly smiling down at him.

“Hey,” Scott greeted gently—quite enjoying his beta’s quiet attentions so early in the morning. Today was a school day but Scott was perfectly willing to pretend he had all the time in the world to lazily admire how the light reflected in Liam’s hair like a halo. His little angel warrior.

“Hey,” Liam said back before his cheeks acquired a light blush that Scott found simply adorable. “Sorry if I woke you,” Liam apologized softly. “I just, I guess kinda missed looking at your eyes.” And at that Liam blushed harder and dammit if Scott didn’t find it irresistible.

Scott propped himself up with his elbows and pecked Liam in the cheek before grinning at him. Liam reacted by crashing his face unto Scott’s chest—making them both tumble back down on the bed. Scott chuckled as his head hit the pillow and wrapped his arms around Liam’s frame—resting his chin atop his beta’s head.

And maybe it was the morning that was slowing Scott down but it wasn’t until then—with Liam pressed on top of the alpha’s upper body—that Scott realized that they were both still very naked from last night activities.

Lifting his head as best as he could from the position he was in, Scott could still spot some barely visible lovebites across the expanse of Liam’s skin and was reminded of how marks left by alphas took longer to heal. Yet his thoughts were interrupted by his beta mumbling into his skin.

“Scott?” was Liam hesitant call. This of course made Scott furrow his eyebrows as he rubbed his hands up and down Liam’s back with a soft caress. He nonverbally prompted his beta to continue which Liam eventually did. “About last night,” he started, sounding nervous. “Did you mean it? When you said I was yours I mean. Did you mean that?”

The butterflies fluttering in Scott’s stomach then were without equal. Had he been too forward last night? Was that not an okay thing to say? Scott didn’t know but he has found that it’s always best to answer with the truth. No matter now nervous that made him.

“I kinda really do,” Scott breathed out. “I mean, I want you to be mine. And I also want to be yours. If you’ll have me that is.”

Scott held his breath as he waited for Liam’s reply and got rewarded with the feel of his beta letting out a breath of his own against Scott’s skin.

“I’d be crazy not to,” Liam muttered before lifting his head and smiling at Scott. A smile the alpha retuned tenfold as he squeezed the beta against his body once more. “Haha,” Liam laughed before staring at Scott with a contemplative gaze. “You know, Brett spoke to me the other day. He said that I was lucky to have you.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow at that. “And what about you? Do you feel lucky?”

Liam bit his lower lip at the question and slowly nodded before resting his chin on the older boy’s chest. “Scott?” he started again, still a hesitant hint to his tone. “Can I ask you a personal question?” he asked.

Scott’s gently rested his head against the pillow again and stared at the ceiling. “Shoot.”

The beta licked his lips before swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. This was a question that had been weighting on his mind since yesterday and Liam felt he wouldn’t be able to rest until he heard the answer to it.

“Why me?” he asked and Scott lifted his head again to show his confusion, prompting Liam to quickly amend his question. “Yesterday. Both Kira and Stiles tried to get through to you but you didn’t respond. It was like they didn’t even register on your radar and you known them for way longer than me. At least I think you have. But when I said your name you… stopped. And I guess I still don’t get why. Why was I different?”

Scott smiled forlornly at Liam before staring at the ceiling again. To be honest Scott had been putting a lot of thought to that very question ever since they left Mexico. And right now he had only been able to come up with one conclusion that made sense to him.

“It had to be you,” Scott replied quietly. “No one else could’ve done it.”

Truer words could not be said. That’s a realization that slowly came to Scott. Because if the dead pool wasn’t enough of a wake up call, then being turned into a berserker definitely was. It was about time that Scott came to grips with his reality. And the reality of it was that Scott wasn’t human.

But hey, that’s okay. Because Scott was a werewolf. And werewolves weren’t monsters.

“I used to think that I needed an anchor to keep me human but I was wrong,” Scott explained, elaborating further. “Firstly because I’m not human. And secondly because what I needed wasn’t something to keep me normal. Only someone to remind me that I’m a werewolf. And who better than another werewolf?” Scott questioned smiling at the end.

“Wait,” Liam interrupted. “Are you saying what you think you’re saying?”

“Werewolves are not monsters,” Scott explained, propping himself up again with his elbows and grinning at Liam. “As long as I have you it’s easy to remember that. And yes Liam. The reason you and only you were able to bring me back is precisely because of that,” Scott said staring longingly into his beta’s eyes. “You’re my anchor now.”

Liam stared back at Scott but for a moment before hiding his face again against his alpha’s neck. Scott grinned—finding it adorable—and maneuvered one hand so to tangle his fingers in Liam’s hair.

“Scott?” Liam mumbled.

“Yeah?” Scott answered while planting a kiss atop his beta’s hair.

“Thanks for giving me my first blowjob.”

The alpha broke out laughing at that. He honestly did not expect that to come out of the other’s mouth. “Anytime,” he replied and felt Liam smiling cheekily against his skin.

“And Scott?”

“Yeah Liam?”

“I love you.”

Rolling them over so that they could both lay on their sides facing each other, Scott offered his beta a tender smile before leaning forward and kissing him affectionately. It still felt amazing to acknowledge that the boy currently in his arms was the one that brought the light back into his world. A light that Scott shall keep safe no matter what.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully some of you will join me for my Multi-Chaptered AU Sciam Fic. I just can’t get enough of this pairing. I literally check the tag every morning before I get out of bed. That’s how smitten they got me. Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Also if you haven't read "you were a drug i couldn't hide from" by fondhearts--I highly recommend that you do.


End file.
